The Girl Known as Kagome
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Sasuke is injured from a mission gone south. Sitting in a clearing bandaging his wounds and out popped a young girl with black/blue hair with golden eyes. Questions are rose when the young girl suddenly can control all five elements. Full summary inside .
1. Chapter 1

***Edited!***

**Disclaimer: Me do not own!**

**Summary: **_Sasuke is injured from a mission gone south. Sitting in a clearing bandaging his wounds and out popped a young girl with black metallic blue hair with golden eyes. Questions are rose when the young girl suddenly can control all five elements. Taking her back to Konoha, she is introduced to the Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, and Tsunade. Clinging to certain males, she becomes attached, clinging onto their body parts and following around. Getting along with Konoha's number one prankster, she causes chaos, left and right, while trying to dodge a certain organization._

_

* * *

Ku-thunk_

An empty water container flew across the clearing and bounced off the tree.

Breathing heavily with various wounds, Sasuke sat against the tree as he tried to reach for his medical bag. The simple assassination mission turned out to be worse than he thought. When he got there, traps began to go off one after another. Even with his sharingan, he couldn't avoid all of them. Wincing as the reach stretched some wounds, he finally gasp the herbal medicine Sakura gave him. Taking out the white bandages, he began the painful wrapping and shredding of his clothes until the wounds were covered.

Crimson eyes snapped to a bush on the other side of the clearing as he cursed and took out a kunai.

Praying that the enemy didn't catch up to him already, he gripped the handle until his fingers turned white.

A brown rabbit jumped out of bush, which skipped away and he relaxed. Only to tense again as the bush rustled again.

A young girl, no older than seven jumped out in tattered clothing, with black with a hint if metallic blue hair and golden eyes.

The girl stopped when she noticed another presence was in the clearing and turned to the person. Going back to the bush, she waited for the Sasuke to attack her.

Peering closely, the girl noticed that the man was hurt. Gathering her will, she brought one of the dead rabbits she caught, and inched towards him, getting ready to bolt any second. Getting close at arms length, he shifted, and she bolted back into the bush making him sigh.

Golden eyes peeked back out towards him, seeing if he was going to harm her. Seeing that he only moved an inch to get comfortable, she didn't want to try to move closer to him again. If he moved again, she would die of a heart attack at the young age.

Gathering chakra, making the man tense and gripped his kunai harder, she walked back towards the clearing on the other side of him, and placed the rabbit down. She focused on the ground and it started to move, bringing the rabbit closer to him.

Sasuke looked down at the rabbit in shock. This little girl is an earth user. Taking the rabbit, he began the messy work of skinning and cooking. Seeing that there wasn't any sticks, nearby, and the girl gone, he sighed heavily.

Moving his legs, so that their popped up against his chest, he began the painful sliding up, until he heard another rustle in the bush.

Anxiously, he awaited his fate, only to see another brown rabbit, or maybe the same one, skipped by, followed by the girl.

The rabbit almost got away, until it started to hover over the ground. Blinking at the floating rabbit, he looked back at the girl, and saw her chakra gathered. Realization came to him. This girl was also an air elemental.

Watching the girl walk closer to the suspended rabbit in the air, she quickly grabbed it and cracked it's neck with a disgusting sound. The rabbit's feet kicked a few times, until it stilled.

The girl then put the rabbit down in the ground where she stood and went back into the bushes. Several minutes later, the girl reappeared with bunch of dry and dead sticks. Rearranging the sticks, so that it it stood and held each other stick up.

Doing a familiar hand signs, she breathed in and fire came out of her mouth when she breathed out. Sasuke blinked in shock. This girl can control 3 elements? Questions flowed in his mind. _Who is this girl? Where are her parents? What clan is she from? What other elements can she control?_

The last one was very tempting to know.

"Girl." Baritone voiced reached the girl, and she looked up. "How many elements can you control?"

The girl tilted her head, and wondered. Seeing her staring back at him, he began to ponder if she didn't know until she held up five fingers.

Narrowing at the fingers and the girl, he began to doubt.

"Prove it."

The girl blinked and tilted her head the other way.

The girl spotted his water container and began to walk towards it. Gripping the container with her small hands, she knelt on the ground and pressed her hands towards the ground. Few moments went by until the ground began to shake. Water emerged from the ground, where her hand was placed at, and she began to command it, to flow throw the mouth hole and into the container.

Once the container is heavy from the water, it began to float towards him. Feeling a breeze ruffled his hair, he knew that she was using the wind to carry the container to him. Once that it was in reach, he took a sip in the water to judge if it was poisoned, but once the pure taste of water flowed into his mouth, he began to chug.

Once satisfied that his thirst was quenched, he knew that she had one element to prove to him; lightening.

Cupping her hands together, like she was holding a ball, static began to gather into her hands. Pulling her hands apart, the static began to form, until it was the unmistakeable sounds of lightening, until sounds of a thousand birds began to sound.

_Uso... is that my chidori?_

Impossible! This girl, barely eight can perform the chidori? New questions began to race through his mind. _Who taught this girl chidori? Who taught her the elements? What is she doing out here alone? Why isn't she discovered yet?_

"Who taught you the chidori?"

Golden eyes locked into his. Her mouth began to move, but no sounds were produced.

_Is she mute?_ _Whatever. _

Seeing that the sky began to darken, the girl gave no intentions on leaving.

_Is she planning to stay here until I recover_, _foolish girl._

When the first sign of the moon made it's appearance, the night began to get colder. The make-shift fire, hasn't died yet, but it was still pretty cold.

Hearing footsteps, crimson eyes locked onto the girl, seeing that she began to shift closer to the fire. Shivers attacked her body, as a frail young girl's body hasn't been immune to the cold itself.

Closing her eyes, she cupped her hands to her mouth and began to blow into them. Feeling something big and warm draped over her head and body, she looked up into the mans eyes, and jerked back a bit. Instead of the crimson eyes she was getting used to, obsidian eyes stared back at her. Noticing that only the eyes changed, the person was still the same, and she drifted off into the land of dreams surrounded by pine cones and a lightening scent.

**Few days later...**

Over the past days that the girl started to join him at their make-shift camp, his wounds began to heal nicely from the medicine Sakura gave him. Checking to make sure that his wounds were almost closed, he began to stand. Stretching out painfully from sitting the same position for the past few days, he soon heard pops and cracks on his back, as it began to feel better.

The girl was gone again. Guessing she went to hunt for breakfast. The girl left an imprint on his mind. Hunting food and filling up his water container, he couldn't help be felt that he was in her debt. No doubt from the wounds he received, he would of died of starvation, for he couldn't move or blood loss from moving too much.

Feeling the familiar chakra coming closer, he sat down in the same spot, but this time, he didn't lean back. Hearing a rustle and a familiar black and blue-ish hair and golden eyes popped out holding two rabbits.

Handing the rabbit to him, they both began the messy work of skinny the rabbit. Sasuke, seeing that the fire was going out, he got up, and walked to the pile of dead and dry sticks were gathered at. Tossing a few in, the fire slowly ate the food given to them.

Golden eyes watched the man walk and noticed that he wasn't limping or wincing from the wounds he had days before, smiled.

With their rabbit cooking over the fire, he gave her the sad news.

"I have to return to my village."

Golden eyes snapped towards his, and they sadden. She knew that the day would come when he would leave, even though she wished he could stay longer, she nodded.

She suddenly stood and went over to a tree and she placed her hand over it. Chakra filled the are as a hole began to appear. Reaching into the hole, she got out four items. Making sure that the items wouldn't drop, she slowly walked towards Sasuke and dropped the items carefully on the ground.

Sasuke watched as the girl walked towards him with various items, and soon discovered that there were two water containers and two boxes. Summoning the water, she began the process of filling up the containers. Once she was done, the opened the two boxes. Inside one of the boxes were the meat that she had hunted when he was asleep and the other were the saved rabbit fur, that he can sell if he ran out of money, which he doubted.

"Thank you." Sasuke told her.

Golden eyes brightened immediately and she went over to check the meat and prodded and poked a few times with a clean stick. Turning towards him, she held up four fingers, telling him to wait four more minutes until it was ready to eat.

After eating their rabbits, he stood and held the gifts she gave him. Golden eyes began to water, for the only person who treated her nicely, was leaving, but she held back the sniffles and the tears. Hearing him getting up and dusting off the dirt, she turned towards him and smiled, reassuring that she would be fine.

Sasuke looked over the girl that unconsciously helped him. He knelt down and ran a few fingers through her hair.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her, and she pointed up. _She's an orphan._

Patting her head, he walked off. Sad golden eyes watched him, until the sound of foot prints stopped. She watched as he turned and looked at her, waiting for something. Realization came to her and she smiled happily.

Latching onto his pants, she began the journey that will change her lifetime.

* * *

**A/N**

**Does the scene remind you of someone? I wanted to try something new after reading a few fanfictions. **

**Also, Orochimaru isn't going to be in here that way, Kohana wont question about the golden eyes. **

**Itachi still did massacre his family, but Sasuke isn't on full revenge.**

**Words: 1,756**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**Words: 1,269**

* * *

It wasn't an everyday you see the stotic Sasuke walking towards the huge Konoha Gate and greeting them, much less seeing a young girl in his arms, with the same skin color and same raven blue hair and golden eyes. When the guards spotted the girl, and tried to remove her to question her, she gave them a surprise when she suddenly started to wail. It also wasn't an everyday when the girl started wailing out "Tou-san!" and reaching for Sasuke.

At hearing the words "Tou-san" from the girls lips, Sasuke almost gave in the urge to roll his eyes, but did not, Uchihas don't do that. Over the past few days, traveling back to Konoha, the girl only said two words, her name and his other name; Tou-san. It ruled out the thought of her being mute, now he just have to enroll her into the ninja academy without her throwing a tantrum, if this is how she reacts being separated from him.

Reaching out to the girl, so they won't gather a crowd and eager eyes, trying to catch a hold of Sasuke's 'daughter' that the false rumors would begin to spread from one look, he stepped into the familiar grounds of Konoha. Seeing the Hokage's tower looming in the distance, he teleported into the Hokage's office, he did not want to be distracted nor have his, he shuddered, fan girls spot him.

Tsunade gave in to the urge to sigh. What's with these ninjas and not using a door. It's like a ninja secret teleport thing. _Maybe they want me to die of second hand smoke or an overdose on drinking, cause god forbids, they didn't want me as their Hokage. _She thought to her self sarcastically.

Spotting the familiar duck butt, she knew it was Sasuke, and got ready to give him the same ol' lecture about using doors she gave to other ninjas, via Kakashi, until her mouth closed with a faint _click_. Her emerald eyes rested on the young child, a girl she noted, in Sasuke's arms with her face buried in his neck, with the same skin color and same raven blue hair.

"Sasuke, is she--"

"No."

The girl tighten her arms wrapped around his neck, and had her face buried in it. She didn't want to be taken away from this nice man, let alone being put into a foster home because he wasn't sufficient enough to care for her. Hugging the her tou-san tighter to her, she waited. She hopped that her tou-san would maybe fight to have her in his custody, and give his surname to her. That she hoped with all her little heart.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up to meet his obsidian eyes, and loosen her arms. Feeling being slowly going down to meet the floor, he let go of her, and she quickly grabbed onto his pants, in case he leaves her, she moved to distance and hide her self from the blond, emerald eyed lady. Sasuke ignored the feeling of her grabbing onto his pants, and faced the Hokage.

Tsunade watched as Sasuke put the girl down, with gentleness she has never see and watched as the girl quickly grabbed onto his pants leg, and hid behind them. Clearing her throat, she began the long process of the mission update, and the girls future plans.

"How did the assassination mission go?"

"Did you not notice that I was trailing behind the due date, that I was supposed to be back?" He asked her.

Narrowing her eyes, she was about to give him a lecture on treating her with respect until she remembered that it wasn't only two of them in the room.

"Was it because of her?" She asked. If the girl known as Kagome, did hold him back, she would have to be placed in someone else care. She didn't want one of her best ANBU being held back, no matter if it was because of the girl or not.

"No. I couldn't avoid the multiple kunai's thrown at me from 360 degrees at the same time. Since I couldn't dodge them, some hit me. As you can see my injures wasn't vital or I wouldn't be here talking to you. Until I got to a safe clearing, I met Kagome, who later became my ward." Sasuke briefed her.

Tsunade was about to open her mouth, until the door banged open, and in walked a familiar blond haired blue eyed male.

"Baa-chan!" A loud hyper active voice ranged out in her office. He walked towards her desk, and slammed his hands down, making the work pile shake, threatening to fall. The trio winced at his volume level and glared at him.

"Ne, Baa-chan. When do I get a mission? I'm bored in the city, while Teme is out there doing god knows what and having fun." He whined.

"Naruto. Volume. I still want to have my hearing when I reach age 60." Tsunade said, while rubbing her temples. "And watch your godda-- er... language!"

He was about to make a comment on her age when he heard a familiar voice

"Dobe." With that word, Naruto stiffen up and turned around.

"Tem--" A newspaper came out of nowhere and smacked Naruto in the head.

"Ow... What'd you do that for?" He moaned/whined, curling into a ball, holding his head.

"I said to watch your language." Tsunade told him.

"Why do I have to watch my language?"

Naruto looked up, only to yelp causing the girl to yelp too and fall on his behind. In front of him, sat a young girl, around 7 he estimated, with the same skin-toned and raven blue locks. The only differences is that instead of obsidian color eyes, the girl held golden eyes.

"Hey, te--, I mean, Sasuke. Is she your dau--"

"No, dobe."

"Hey! How come he gets to call me dobe?!"

"Because, Naruto, dobe isn't a profanity word." Tsunade told him, increasing the temple massage.

Naruto knelt down and wobbled closer to the girl, who ran back to hold onto Sasuke's pants, and peered his serious face closer to her. Tilting his head, he watched as she copied his head movement. Tilting the other way, she repeated the actions and he held out his arms, waiting and hoping he gets to hold the girl.

Kagome looked up to her 'tou-san' to see if he was safe. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention to them and he was half relaxed, she knew it was an 'okay'. She walked closer to the blond male, into his arms, and held onto his shoulder, as he rose to his full height. Peering at the blonds face, she turned back to her 'tou-san'.

"So..." Feeling the girl jumped in his arms at his voice, he patted her head while smiling at her. "Who is she going to be adopted to and what is her name?"

"Uchiha." All eyes locked onto the girls, and she soon fidgeted from the intense stare.

Well that was the third word she has ever spoken since she was in Sasuke's care.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, waiting for his response. Seeing that he didn't deny it nor if he even heard it, she went with the first choice. Getting out the extra adoption papers that Sasuke needed to sign, she told the trio in the room while she signed the necessary parts. "Very well. Today, the girl would be known as Uchiha, Kagome."

* * *

**Here ya go. Hoped you liked it.**

**Next chapter would be when Kagome meets Sakura and Kakashi. Sorry if it was short.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**AN: **I don't own Sai's outfit design. I got it from a drawing made my xDplushie. I love her artwork on naruto. She makes everything hawter... rawr

**Words: **1,932

* * *

Naruto walked down the familiar streets of Konoha, carrying Kagome on his hip. Sasuke stayed behind to talk to Tsunade about something important, so Naruto took over the babysitting. Smelling the familiar ramen stand, he changed his path. He was glad he brought extra money for today. Kagome, in his arms, weighed like a feather. He could feel the ribs under her tattered old kimono, he knew that she must have been starving, good thing that she wandered accidentally to Sasuke, or else she would have starved to death. Hearing a growl from his arms, he chuckled, as Kagome tried to contain it. A few stares were looking at his direction and he walked faster.

Kagome clutched her stomach as a delicious smell entered her to her senses. Sasu-tou-sama stayed behind to talk to that lady about something important, while Naru-chan took her to sightseeing. Happy that Naru-chan walked faster to the food stand, she couldn't stop the salivating saliva from her mouth. She wiped her hands across her mouth, and felt vibrations of a chuckle against her chest. Looking up at the blond, she tilted her head, and wondered why he was making that noise.

Naruto ignored Kago-chan for a while, cause if he answered her un-spoken question, they would be out here for a little more while, and he wouldn't want to starve Kago-chan. Ducking his head under the flaps, he flashed the cook and his daughter a smile.

"Why, Naruto-kun! How may I help my favorite customer?" The cook asked.

"Oh? Naruto-kun, who is this girl?" Ayame, the cooks daughter asked noticing Naruto carrying something in his arms.

"Can I have the usual? This is Uchiha, Kagome." He replied shaving the wooden chopsticks, so they won't have splinters when they use it, for himself and Kagome. While she looks through what she wanted to eat, and pointing out something she has never heard of.

"Uchiha?" The cook said, while stroking his chin.

"I didn't know that Sasuke had a younger sister." Ayame said while taking out the ingredients.

"Nope, she's his daughter." Naruto replied.

"Ne, Naru-nii, can I have the Udon and Miso?" Kagome said in a soft voice.

"Aw... She sounds _so_ cute! Can I hold her?" Ayame asked, with hearts and stars in her eyes.

In response to that question, Kagome clutched onto Naruto's sleeve and buried her face into his arm.

"I don't think she'll like it that much. She's kind of shy around strangers." Naruto said, while patting her head.

"Oh. Maybe next time." Ayame said, while putting down the bowls in front of them.

--

"Where did you find her?" Tsunade asked, while lacing her fingers together.

"She happened to stumble into the clearing while chasing some rabbits. So I'm guessing that you noticed something different about her?" Sasuke said, while leaning against the wall.

Tsunade leaned back against her chair as she crossed her arms. "Hai. You can say that. Her chakra is nothing I have ever felt before. It's above a normal ninja and under ANBU's. Also something is telling me she isn't any normal 7 year old girl. What do you think it is?"

Black eyes glanced towards her, then back to the window where he sensed Kagome's chakra. "Yes, it's amazing how no one found her nor a certain 'group'."

Sasuke pushed himself off from the wall and walked towards Tsunade. "What I am about to say must not leave this room."

Tsunade leaned forward as Sasuke spoke something that made her eyes enlarge and looked at him with disbelief.

"She can control all of the elements."

--

Paying for both him and Kagome, he re-carried her down the streets ignoring the looks and the whispers. Feeling the familiar chakra of his best friend, Naruto continued to walk down the streets, knowing that he would catch up. Holding Kagome in his arms, he noticed that her ribs weren't showing that much because of the two bowls her little body took in. Feeling a presence next to him and Kagome's leaning towards it, he handed Sasuke back his daughter.

Kagome felt happy after eating two bowls of noodles and happier in her fathers arms. Holding onto his shoulder so that she won't fall off, she pointed out everything to ask about and to look at.

--

Sakura couldn't believe the rumors that spread around. The famous Sasuke has a daughter! The stotic male found time to fall in love or had a one night stand and maybe the mother died and he took the role of being her father. But still! Sasuke, age 17 going to 18, ANBU, has a daughter?!

Seeing the familiar silver hair, she pulled the back of his shirt to get his attention. "Ne... Kakashi-sensei, have you heard the rumors?"

"About Sasuke having a daughter?" He asked, while looking back and away from his Icha Icha Paradise.

Nodding, Sakura pouted a bit. "Has he told you about him seeing anyone?"

"Nope."

Letting go of Kakashi's shirt, she put her hands on her hips and smiled wickedly. "Hm... Wanna go see her?"

Kakashi wondered what Sakura was up to.

--

The two older males noticed that she kept looking back behind them and wondered what she was looking at, until they both decided to look. Seeing the familiar bright pink hair along with a white hair sticking out over the rooftop, they looked at each other with a brow raised.

"Hey dick-less." A familiar voice came behind them.

Naruto turned around to see Sai with his usual creepy smile. Over the years that he replaced Sasuke, he developed a new style. A short jacket with brown and white fur on the collar and low hip pants with a studded belt. His hair was a bit messed up, creating that rough, raggedy hair giving him the look of a bad boy.

"Hey Sai. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Shrugging, Sai went back to looking at the girl in Sasuke's arms while she was looking at either Sakura or Kakashi, he couldn't tell.

Naruto saw Sai looking at Kagome, who was looking at his two other friends. "Oh..." Waving Sakura and Kakashi over, he didn't want to explain twice, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

"Guys, this is Kagome. Kagome, the pink haired girl is Sakura, and the white hair old man is Kakashi." He said, while pointing out each characteristics. He ignored the look Kakashi was giving him, for calling him old. "And, behind you is Sai. Say 'hello'"

Saying hello to the weird colored haired people, Kagome turned around to see this 'Sai' and saw a male same age as her tou-san. Blinking owlishly at him, she began to study him. Using the look that her tou-san looked at other people, the turning up her nose at the male, head turned to the side in a poor copy of Sasuke's sneer – an expression that most people considered to be the Uchiha's trademark look.

The team looked at Kagome in surprised.

"Kagome."

With her named called, she looked up at her tou-san's eyes and looked back to Sai. "Hello."

Flashing the girl a smile, Sai greeted back. The girl, Kagome, was a mystery. Upon meeting him, she didn't like him, which was strange. Was his smile beginning to look to look fake? Was it how he was dressed? Naruto said that this style was 'hip'. To be honest, he looked weird, like something was missing.

"--and so, Kagome has been with me ever since." Sasuke finished, as Sai blinked. He missed how the Uchiha met. _Oh well... I can always get it from Dick-less._

"Ne Kago-chan, since your tou-san and I been friends since school, that makes me your uncle." Naruto informed her, ignoring the darker looks from Sasuke. Seeing the girl eyes light up, she squealed happily.

Sasuke didn't want his daughter growing up like Naruto with his childish pranks and rushing into battle without a plan

"Ne... tou-san, when are we going home?" Kagome asked, while looking up at her adopted fathers face.

Sasuke looked down at the girl he adopted earlier and his eyes soften. "Soon. We just need to buy you some clothes for you to wear."

"I believe we can handle that!" Sakura voiced out. No doubt Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari; who is currently visiting would want to meet the famous daughter of Sasuke. She was sure Kurenai would love to join too. Then when the girl would be alone, they would tell Kagome secrets.

Sasuke and Naruto eyed Sakura, who they knew that she would someone effect Kagome in the future. Giving Sakura a curt nod, Sasuke placed Kagome down, and soon knelt to her eye level. "Hold your hands out Kagome."

Holding her hands out, she watched as her father placed something in her hands. Holding it up so she can see it better, she noticed a small circle and a stick. _A lollipop? Wait..._ The top of the circle was red while the bottom half was white, and a silver neck chain. _It's not a lollipop... it's a fan._ Looking up at her father, she wondered why he gave her a small mini fan.

"This, is our family symbol. When you wear it, everyone would know that your my daughter. If you are in danger, send some of your chakra into it, and I will be there for you." He said, running his hands through her hair. He was soon engulfed in a squeezing hug, wrapping his arms around his newly daughter, he pulled back a bit and kissed her forehead. "I shall see you at home. Kakashi-sensei, Sai and Dobe, I need to talk to you three about something important." Nodding his head at Sakura, giving her his credit card, and gave her a stern look, he walked away with Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi.

Watching as her father walked away, she clipped the necklace in place and was soon confused. She rotated the necklace a few times, but she couldn't find the thing to un-clip it. Realization came to her, her tou-san didn't want her to lose it. The necklace wasn't heavy, leaving her to wonder if it was there, until she moved her neck and faintly felt the chain brushed against her hair.

"So Kagome-chan, do you want to meet some of my friends?" The pink haired lady, Sakura, asked.

Giving her a shy nod, she couldn't wait. She wanted some friends, but if it started out with tou-san's friends, then it would be fine. She just had to find some younger friends.

"Well, we're meeting at the flower shop. Do you like flower?" Sakura asked, as she judged the girls reaction.

Kagome nodded quickly and Sakura wondered how her head hadn't fallen off yet, and shook the thoughts from her head.

Sakura held out her hand and soon Kagome grasped it. "Do you want to know a few secrets about your father and Naruto?" Feeling Kagome's excitement and seeing her head nod rapidly, she started at the beginning. "Well did you know that Naruto was jealous of your father when we were a genin?" Getting a negative response, she conintued. "Well one day, Naruto was squatting on top of your father's desk until some unknown forced pushed him--" she continued off and soon, Kagome was laughing, then gasping in shock, then doubtful and more.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long update. If you guys haven't read my profile then I shall be telling you. My right index finger is swollen to he point I cant straighten it nor bend it. So I have to replace it with my middle finger. (Dont worry! My index finger is still attached.) So that means, that there will be a lot of mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah! Sorry for the long update. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own!!**

**Words: **1,531

* * *

Sasuke glared down his black eyes at the fools who brought his fury. His brother, rival, ex-teammate stood next to him, his usual happy blue eyes glinted red as a fang produced from his lips. Kakashi was upside down on a branch, cracking his knuckles and Sai was standing afar from the to be world war three. His scared and sniffing daughter was next to Sai, her usual clean appearance turned into scrapped knees and ruined newly kimono. Her hair was messy from the grabbing and her body was bruised.

Black eyes turned crimson.

**Flashback...**

_Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Teamari and Hinata were walking into stores buying Kagome new outfits to wear, when she asked to go outside the store to the man selling candy in front of the store. No harm in that right?_

_Wrong._

_A couple of older kids, who failed to become chunin, looking for a new kid to bully, saw this girl, who looked weak and fragile and thought she was the perfect prey, not realizing that she was Sasuke's daughter. Walking up the said fragile girl, they 'accidentally' bumped into her, causing her to lose her grip on her newly sweet food, and getting it dirtied. _

_And what did the bullies do? They pushed her around, saying that she 'broken' their leaders arm, and she has to be their slave forever. _

_And what do little kids do when they're in danger? They run of course, and she did. Running into an ally, pumping her little legs as fast as they can go, she soon ran out from the ally and into a small isolated park, and the worse thing happened. She tripped. That's right. The girl who has power over the five elements tripped. And why didn't she use her powers, you might ask. It's because, when people are in-danger, they tend to lose their focus and run. _

_It's all instinctual. _

_While far off, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata were searching fanatically for the missing little girl. They agreed to split up and search for the surrounding perimeters. _

_The once left behind bullies, caught up to the tripped girl, they started to kick her around, pull her hair, and try strip her of her clothing, trying to humiliate her. But since she was curled into a ball, they didn't succeed so they ripped what ever was ripped-able. What they didn't notice, that Kagome was clutching onto the necklace her tou-san gave her, and pouring huge amounts of chakra into the necklace._

_While they were picking on little, in the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was just finishing about what he knew about his daughter, when a blinding pain started in his chest. Clutching the said hurting chest, he knew what had happened. With one word, he set out, to rescue his daughter, with his friends. _

"_Kagome."_

**Flashback end...**

So here was Sasuke, glaring down at them, his sharingan glaring murderously at them.

Oh yeah, Sasuke was not one happy pa pa. Oh no, his fatherly instincts submerged after seeing his newly daughter roughen up because of some little kiddies who thought they were all that, messed with his baby girl.

Oh yeah... Sasuke was not one happy pa pa bear.

So he unleashed his fury on the kiddies, luring them into the world of Mangekyo Sharingan, where they are humilated over and over for the short longest time of their life.

Turning towards Sai and Kagome, he walked over to them, and picked her up. Turning towards the direction of his home, he walked off, with the others following them. Arriving back home, Sai and Kakashi went off towards their house and Naruto stayed behind to comfort Kagome when he isn't available.

--

Naruto sat outside of the bath house in the Uchiha compound waiting for Kagome to finish her bath, while being surrounded by some fruity smell that she smashed together from the herbs or weeds she found on the ground.

--

Kagome stared at the fruity bath water. Her clothes were in the trash as her underwear was hanging dry over a small fire to quickly dry it. She unconsciously used her chakra to make the water move and form animals. Cupping the water in her hands, she watched it slowly drain from the small little opening in her hands until it was nothing more. Laying her head back against the cushion pillow behind her head, she though back of the day.

_Am I weak...? No, if I was weak, I wouldn't have survived in the wilderness on my own until I met tou-san... Tou-san... Does he think I'm weak since I couldn't handle a couple of kids older than me? _Soon the water swirled as mini whirlpools and waves gathered around her. _No! I shouldn't be thinking like this. It's only the first day as him as my tou-san, I can't disappoint him. _She thought as she fully sank her self into the bathwater. Holding her breath as long as possible, she was soon pulled up her shoulders and a frantically familiar blond hair and blue eyes.

--

Naruto thumped his legs on the ground, creating a steady thumping noise as he waited for Kagome-chan to get out of the bath. Rubbing his nose with a finger back and forth, he soon got impatient. Leaning an ear on the door, he held his breath as he listened as hard as he could, but he couldn't hear any sounds. Soon a loud inhale noise rose and it was all quiet. He waited for five seconds until he barged into the bathroom and almost fainted. His precious Kagome-chan was under the water! _Is she becoming suicidal?! _ Pulling her up by grabbing her arms, he soon shook her. "Suicide isn't the answer, Kago-chan!"

Blank golden eyes stared at the male in front of her. Blinking, she shivered, and looked down. Realizing why it was suddenly cold and a male in front of her bare body, she did the only thing she could. She screamed.

--

Black hair, obsidian eyes in a black kimono froze as a screamed echoed the compound and was soon rushing off towards the bathhouse.

--

"Wah! Not so loud Kago-chan!" Naruto moaned in miserly, plugging his ears with his index finger in each ear. The ringing was still continuing and he didn't notice the a black figure in the door way glaring at him. _Damn... Gome-chan is loud._ He was soon hauled backwards onto his butt and was soon sliding out the door. Looking behind him, he soon gulped. An angry tou-san wasn't on his menu today and quickly teleported away.

--

Sasuke sighed as Naruto teleported away and turned back towards the bathhouse. Knocking on the wall besides the door, he entered the room and was soon halted as a voice shouted to him.

"Stop! I'm not dressed..." The voice trailed off and took note that it was his newly daughters voice. "Um... I don't have a towel or clothes... Sakura-chan still haven't brought them to the house." She informed him.

_Oh..._

Quickly going to his room grabbing a towel and an extra shirt, he rushed back to the bathhouse and threw the towel around her. He walked out the bathhouse and closed the door giving her some privacy and leaned against the wall.

Hearing small feet pattered on the floor and the door sliding open, he turned to her. Her hair was slightly wet and his shirt was too big on her. Walking down the hall knowing that she'll follow, he lead them to their rooms.

"Mine is across from yours." He told her and entered the room, letting her familiarize her surroundings.

--

Obsidian eyes snapped open as a familiar chakra entered his senses in his room. He was laying on his side, his back towards the person and re-closed his eyes. The chakra was still there, next to his door way and he shifted.

"What?"

"..."

"Kagome."

"I.. I can't sleep."

Holding back a sigh, he turned towards her and looked. She looked so fragile and haunted holding the pillow to her chest as pleading, clear as day, golden eyes stared at him. Holding the covers next to him, he waited for her to get in and felt a dip. He laid back down, facing the previous wall and was soon anxious.

"..."

"Relax."

"..."

Turning to her, he soon stared at her. Feeling her slowly edge closer to his body, he held back the urge to roll his eyes.

--

Kagome slowly edge towards her tou-san's body and placed her head on his chest and her body closer to his. Fearing that she'll be pushed away, she waited and soon stiffen as his arm soon moved. Feeling the blankets tucked into her side, and the hand going lax, she smiled. Closing her eyes and inhaling her tou-sans scent, she soon drifted into the world of dreams in her father's arms.

--

Sasuke looked at the little girl in his arms and sighed softly, ruffling her hair a bit. Kissing her forehead, he soon followed her into the land of dreams with his daughter in his arms.

* * *

**Hahaha! I made it cute. Taintless will be up soon... Hopefully. **

**Sorry about the long up date... my creative juices aren't enough... lmao**

**Read and review!!!**


End file.
